A Long Night With My Muses
by unique-diva
Summary: Basically what the title says. PG for the mild cussing in here.
1. First the problems...

"DAMNIT! I can't come up with anything for any story!," I screamed as I sat staring at my computer screen. "I can make stuff up through IM but not when it time for me do one on my own." I started to turned off my computer but was interrupted by one of muses. 

"Whoa whoa whoa. What do you think you're doing?" asked my godforsaken Matt muse. 

"Getting ready to turn off the computer. See my finger on the power button?" I said with sarcasm. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you got out of school, you can't think properly." said another male voice. 

_Great, just what I need. My Jeff muse to come bug the hell out of me._

"Jeff what do you want now? You've been bugging me all this month." I said with such disgust.

"You're usually happy to see the fo-- I mean three of us." said my Chris Jericho muse or who I called CJ.

"Wait. Three of us? I have four muses thank you very much." I said. "Speaking of which, where is he? Cause when something like this happens you all come barging at me.

"Um... I don't know where he is." Jeff said.

I sighed. "Please tell me you did not tied him up and locked him somewhere FAR from me again. Last time I found him scared to death in the twisted part of my mind."

None of them would admit anything. The other muse was my Sully muse. Only good for two purpose: Godsmack fics and dramatic stuff. I left the three of them alone and went searching for him. 

"Guys what the flip is up with her?" CJ asked, looking at Jeff.

"I don't know. I know it can't be her inability to write a slash fic." Jeff said.

"Yeah cause when she came up with the idea for one it didn't quite make it past the first sentence." Matt said, picking the lint off his black tank top.

"So what can be wrong with her?" Jeff asked again.

"Does it look like I know jerky?" CJ retorted at him. Jeff looked like he was ready cry at any moment because for one fact I made him so damn sensitive by accident.

"AHA! I FOUND HIM AND I'M KILLING YOU CHRISTOPHER KEITH IRVINE!!" I yelled with such fury and anger. I found poor Sully stuck in my too stupid ideas of Mary Sue. He was about ready to marry a really annoying verison of me.

"Oh shit. I gotta go." CJ said, ready to run. But he forgot I had completely control over him. With my mind control I made him chained to the wall. 

"Oh you're gonna get it now. How many times do I have to tell? LEAVE SULLY ALONE!!" I said screaming at him and holding Sully at the same time. "For once can't you all give me some damn help SOMETIME TODAY?! I got a account at fanfiction.net and you all are NOT HELPING ME AT ALL!!" 

Matt and Jeff both bowed their heads and quietly said "Sorry".

_ Am I sure that I even pick the right people to be my muses? Well maybe Matt and Jeff but CJ is being a pain in my ass and Sully isn't being helpful at all. This is gonna be a LONG night._


	2. Then the happy ending

After I had beat CJ to almost a bloody pulp and sent Sully to his special place, I was left with Matt, Jeff and a very bloody CJ. 

"Now you three can ask me one question and one question ONLY!" I ordered staring at all three of them.

"Um why haven't you been able to finish that very long fic starring me, Jeff, you, Maven, The Rock and your best friend?" Matt asked. 

"Because Matthew we written so much and we haven't build up to the part that we need to be at. Does that answer you're question?"

"Yes it does Brandi."

"I usually like for you guys to call me by my middle name but screw it. Jeff you're next."

"Why haven't you been able to come up with any ideas that aren't too Mary Sue like?" he asked.

"Now that I don't know for sure because some certain muses have been LACKING IN THAT DEPARTMENT!!" I yelled.

Jeff, being so damn sensitive by a freak accident, jumped into his older brother who promptly dropped him on his small ass. I started laugh as poor Jeff began to cry.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!! MY ASS HURTS SO BADLY!!" Jeff said through tears.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it?" I said. I saw him getting ready to smile. "I'm not kissing your ass Jeffery Nero Hardy. As fine as you are I ain't touching that ass with my lips."

"Can I please go to a hospital?" Chris said from his lying position on my carpet floor.

"Is that the question you really wanted to ask me?"

"No but since I'm a bloody mess I need some medical attention.

"Fine. I'll call the Nurse muse." For some reason all three got perked up."What are you guys so damn perky all of a sudden?

"Cause it's the Nurse muse, that's why." Matt said.

"You make it seem as if it was Trish Stratus that was the Nurse muse." Suddenly it hit me. Trish WAS the Nurse muse. I saw her come strutting in, going over to CJ in her slutty nurse outfit cleaning him up.

"All of you make me so sick. How in the hell did I make her the damn Nurse muse?!" I asked them.

"Um you don't make her. We do." Jeff said, smiling with pride.

_Note to self: Give my muses LESS freedom than I usually give them because once they see Trish, all things just go to hell._

After I saw Chris was somewhat taken care of and that Trish had left, I went to punch him in his nose.

"HEY! YOU ALREADY BUSTED MY NOSE SO FUCK OFF!" he yelled.

Jeff and Matt took a step back knowing well what was about to happen. I grabbed CJ by his shirt collar and dragged him into a room. As soon the door was slam, variouse beating noises and me yelling was heard.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HELPFUL NOT A JACKASS!!" was probably the most clearful thing out of my mouth in that room.

"Poor CJ. She been pissed at him a lot lately."Jeff said with some concern."Well I've seem this coming for a LONG time." Matt replied with a grin on his face.

_~~15 minutes~~_ I finally came out the room dragging a crying CJ behind. For once CJ gave me a idea. "Hey guys guess what." I said smiling.

"After giving CJ a brutal beating you got a idea." Matt said.

"Yep and a way to make Jeff not so damn sensitive."

"And that would be?" Jeff said. I let go of CJ collar and bang Jeff head onto a rock called Non-Sensitivty.

"HEY! I'M NOT CRYING! I'M NO LONGER SENSITIVE!" he yelled kissing me all over my face.

"Well this idea involves that two of you and CJ as a supporting character. You guys have girlfriends who suddenly breaks up with you for no reason. As you guys try to find out why, you ask CJ for help." I said.

"And so we get brought into our ex-girlfriends deep dark sercets that could possibly change our lives forever." Matt said.

"And how do you guess?" "We know you TOO well." "What do you mean by that?"

Matt looked at Jeff who looked at CJ."Oh you guys are SUCH PERVERTS!! Well at least this didn't turn out to be a terrible night. Oh I got a title for a different story."

"And that would be Sweetcheeks?" CJ said wrapping a arm around my waist.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Well how about BooBoo?" Matt said ready to laugh.

"Or Pumpkin?"Jeff joining in the fun.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!! I'M KILLING YOU ALL IN ONE OF MY FICS!!"

That basically all shut up at that moment but deicded to give me a huge ass hug. "Why are you guys hugging me?

"Because we love you so much." CJ said from behind me.

"But guys always pissed me off by playing 'Let's Find Sully'."

All three of them said sorry at the same time. "So what's the title of your other idea?" Jeff asked.

"Well actually it's a song title but it's _Thinking About Forever_. You know the one by P.O.D?"

"Yeah. Who is gonna star in it?" Matt asked.

"Maybe CJ or you. Hey I actually feel better. In fact I'm gonna start working on them right now." 

That made all my muses happy and ready to watch me go to work. Well exepect for Sully since I have to keep him away from Matt, Jeff and CJ. 


End file.
